A Strage New World
by X-ShadowKiss-X
Summary: Sora finds himself in the world of the vampire academy. Trying to find a friend but could a flame spark between him and her. I dont own Kingdom hearts or Vampire academy or like a magority of the people in the story


Rose's POV

"Oh Rose what am I going to do with you" Dimitri sighed as we finished up practice for the day. I smiled at him knowing there wasn't much he could do. I am, by the way, Rosemary Hathaway. Dimitri is my mentor/love giving me more training since I missed two years of school. I ran away with my best friend to try and save her from her self but I'll explain that later. I am a dhampir learning to protect and kill vampires. You see dhampiers are half human and half vampire or in more modern cases half dhampir and half vampire. Like vampires we have strong senses and good reflexes but like humans we are strong and fast and can go into the sun. The blending of these traits makes us the best bodyguard for morii otherwise known as guardians. My best friend is Lisa Dragamer a morii princess and the morii I'm training to protect. Morii are living vampires who take small amounts of blood from feeders but they also take human food since they can live on human food but need blood to survive. People who get addicted to it are called blood whores because vampire bits contain endorphins. There is also a bad type walking the earth that you probably already know about. Strogii and if you don't know then you should they are immortal vampires who kill for their blood although they go after dhampiers and humans what they really want is morii which is why have to protect them. Okay so on to the reason behind the privet lessons. Morii have magic they specialize in four I mean five elements water, earth, fire, wind, and a rare one by the name of sprit. Lisa has sprit it has many aspects that we don't know of yet but we do know it can drive you crazy which is why I took her away. Unfortunately they found us and dragged us back to St. Vladimir the school Lisa and I go to. Since I missed two years of training I had to catch up to my peers so my schools headmistress set me up training session with a gorgeous teacher Dmitri. I bid Dimitri goodbye and went off on my way to the girl dhampir dorms.

"Little dhampir" I heard from behind me. I scowled and turned to face the biggest annoyance in my life Adrian Ishvoc. He was another sprit user he is 20 at least and came back to study magic with Lisa. He is very cute and has a huge crush on me. Yay right...wrong because of Dimitri I don't really like any other boys and Adrian knows that but he still tries. Making him a pain to be around.

"What do you want" I gritted my teeth at him.

"Just to say ...whoa" His eyes, that were now staring past me, were bugging out.

"Adrian what are you-" I said as I turned to see what his wide eyes were marveling at. When I caught sight of it my words faded. A giant door had showed up out of nowhere like magic. The door flew open and out stepped a young boy. He looked 14...maybe 15 with bright beautiful blue eyes. His brown hair was defying gravity in each direction. His stance was waiting like he was ready to fight and he had strange object that looked like an enormous key in both hands. Then two other creators stepped out. As if the weird kid and the big key wasn't random enough out came a duck in cloth walking like a person and a dog also in cloths and also walking like a person. It was then I knew I was crazy...but I might not have been since Adrian saw it as well.

"Go talk to him" Adrian whispered obviously scared.

"No I don't even know if he's real let alone a threat and if he is a threat I should go get Dimitri he would know what to do" Yes Dimitri would know what to do. He is an amazing guardian who can beat up all most anything so I doubt this teenager would be much of a challenge.

"Well go get him" I was about ready to do so when the boy looked in our direction. I knew getting Dimitri would be a good thing to do but I couldn't leave Adrian defenseless. As much as he annoyed me he was a friend and our guardian motto _they_ _come first _rang in my head. So I stayed placing myself in front of Adrian. Although on a normal bases a 14/15 year old boy wouldn't have caused me to act this way but this boy came out of nowhere. What skills he had I did not know? I had a feeling I was going to find out. He stared a little while longer then looked at his friends. I was turning over what they were saying maybe they were planning their attack. Maybe they were peaceful and they were thinking of ways to approach. I didn't think the second one was all that correct so I waited for a fight.

Sora's POV

"Just walk through" Donald yelled at me. In case you were wondering I'm Sora a 15 year old boy chosen to wield the Key Blade. For one year I and my friends Donald (a duck) and Goofy (a dog) went around to different worlds trying to save them from the heartless. Heartless are things without hearts they consume those with hearts. I have to fight them to make sure they won't go destroy everything. I am also looking for my friend Riku but I'm not much anymore. See I was picked to protect the Angle of Heart but she got kidnapped. About a week ago I got a letter from her explaining she escaped and was in a new world I had never been to waiting for me to come find her. So I was off again exploring new worlds fighting heartless and trying the find Lexica that's her name.

"I'm just nervous alright we don't know who's in there or what we might find" I yelled back.

"Is the big bad Key Bearer scared" He teased

"I'm not scared just cautious that all" I exclaimed. I breathed in one full breath and stepped through the door. As the light swirled around me I came to another world. The light diapered and images showed up. I saw a huge building that looked old but beautiful it was just becoming dark. I braced myself for any attack of heartless. That's when Donald and Goofy stepped though. I surveyed the area when I caught site of something a girl maybe 17 and a boy hard to tell his age. The minute I looked at them the girl positioned herself protectively in front of the boy. Her brown eyes watched me making sure I was no real threat.

"Well what are you waiting for talk to her" Donald bossed. I turned around to face him.

"I don't know about that look at the way she's standing it could cause a fight that's the last thing I want." I told him and he huffed a sigh.

"Err…we should tell her we are will not harm her unless she harms us" Goofy suggested I thought that over I didn't want to start anything unnecessary but she would probably like to know we would not harm her.

"I don't know" I said again she looked dangerous don't get me wrong I could take her but I would defiantly get hurt it the process. Her long brown hair was flowing with the wind she was pretty nothing close to Kairi or Lexica but one was a princess the other an angle hard to beat those two things. I felt I had to try to make peace so I started to talk when another girl came up she had green jagged eyes long blond hair and porcelain skin and figure any super model would want…don't ask how I know that I used to hang out with a girl all day till she got kidnapped you learn things.

Rose's POV

He opened his mouth to speak then closed it and I knew why. I wasn't ready to fight I was going to fight. Lisa had come up behind me I could feel it in our bond. I never did explain the bond did I okay I will real quick. Remember when I said Lisa could wield the power of sprit well because of that she can bring people back to life. Years ago her mom, her dad, her brother, her, and I were all in a car crash. She was the only one who lived but when she saw me dead she accidently used sprit on me which brought me back to life and formed a bond between us. The bond makes it so I can feel what she feels, see what she sees and sometimes even experience what she is experiencing. Through the bond I felt her come up behind me confused as to what was going on.

"Lisa get out of here go find Dimitri take Adrian with you" I told her she was about to protest when I said "No Lisa now" She proceed that then agreed grabbed Adrian and walked off to the guardians dorms. After she was a good distance I started walking toward the kid. I felt much better knowing Lisa was away from here. I finally reached him and boy were his eye BIG.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" I asked I would find out everything first then kill him.

"I'm Sora and you are" Sora, Sora, Sora where have I heard that before.

"Rose"

"Well Rose I don't mean any harm to your friends or anyone elts here I'm just trying to find my friend Lexica" Lexica? That didn't sound familiar but there was that lost girl Dimitri found, Lexi could that be her? Then it hit me, where I heard the name Sora from, Lexi was repeating it she kept saying 'Sora, I need Sora he has to find me…does anyone know where Sora is and if he's okay' and no one did till now. We couldn't find a record of this boy so we just disregarded it as her imagination. "Rose you okay?" Sora asked I nodded.

"Come with me" I told him I started walking to the headmistress's office. I knew the rout well. I was sent to this office so many times before me and Lisa left I could have sworn I could walk it blind folded. As we made our way into the building there was no secretary and I didn't feel like waiting. So I just went over a knocked on the door.

"Yes" Headmistress Kirova called from inside the room I opened the door a crack and said.

"Umm…Headmistress"

"Yes Rose" she asked her eyes never looking at me

"I uhh… found Sora" She looked at me then her eyes regarding my answer.

"Well then bring him in" I opened the door more to allow Sora to come in. He looked extremely awkward and out of place. He probably felt that way as well. Kirova took in his spiked hair his big blue eyes and his child like features and did not look pleased.

"Rosemary Hathaway do you think this is a joke that this frightened little girl is a joke" then the bathroom door opened and a beautiful girl walked out. She had shoulder length brown hair that was straight. She had big eye not as big as Sora's or as blue but still beautiful. She was small and delicate but it looked like it matched her personality. She looked up at me then at brunette standing next to me her eyes said she couldn't believe what she was seeing then she screamed.

"Sora!" She ran over and through her arms around his neck. He quickly put his arms around her waist and seemed happy to have her close. I wondered for a brief moment if he liked her, the look on his face made it seem that way?

Sora's POV

Seeing Lexica made me feel so much better knowing she was safe was really all I wanted. She hugged me little bit more then released me.

"How did you know" She asked a smile on her face.

"I went to many other worlds before I came to this one" I admitted she giggled and I blushed.

"Oh same old Sora you will never change" She rolled her eyes. She looked so cute when she did that. Wait what was I saying? I liked Kairi at least I thought I did. I must be tired that was it sleep deprivation.

"Neither will you" I said a slight smile playing on my lips and her smile got brighter "how did you get out anyways" I asked curios but not prying although I did really want to know.

"Sora, I kicked butt" She said as she flipped her long brunet locks. I gave her a look and knew she was lying. "Okay, okay the guy who you help me kicked butt I just stood on the sidelines waiting for my cue to leave" She finally admitted

"Yeah that sounds more like something you can do" I said as I grabbed a piece of her hair she looked shocked but more than willing to let me continue but instead I let it drop pulling my hand back to my side. Then she started to walk away I kept her pace and held the door for her she walked though and then Rose fallowed. I picked up my pace to be next to her.

"Are you saying I can't kick butt like you can?" she smiled once I had gotten next to her.

"Umm…no but there are things you can do that I can't" It was true she was amazing even if she wasn't a fighter she could do much more.

"Like" She asked, there was defiantly something about her as I constantly kept my eyes on her she continued to walk looking forward smiling.

"Like how you know exactly who you are and how you can take charge without any hint of fear…you are a true leader" I told her she seemed to take it as a good compliment and I rolled my eyes.


End file.
